An Example of a Bad Vacation
by Singing Sleeper
Summary: Kagome's deep now. She went on a cruise ship and the last thing she wanted happened! It crashed and sank. Now her and Inu are trapped on an island. Not exactly alone though. Rated R to be safe for-rape.....and other stuff
1. Get ready to go

well,this is my first fanfic so be nice..................please! any way, I don't own inuyasha but I do in my dreams.drools ummmmmmmmmmmmm, okay on with the show.

awwwwwwwwwwww inuyasha........sorry!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

chapter 1: Get Ready to Go

"KAGOME,KAGOME WAKE UP"! kagome's mother yelled to her daughter from down the stairs. Kagome pulled back the covers from her face and looked at the clock next to her bed. 6:30. She groaned, got up, and looked at her calender wondering why her mother had to wake her up so early. May 7. She then got wide eyed and remembered she was going on a cruise with her family.

Her family consisted of only her mother, grandfather, and her brother. Her father died in a car accident when she was younger. Her brother wasn't even born so he never got to meet him. Souta,Kagome's brother got to see pictures of him, and her grandpa even told him and her stories of him and how wonderful he was.

" Kagome? What are you still doing in your pj's? You've got to get ready." Kagome was startled at hearing her mother enter the room without her noticeing. "O,yeah I'll go get changed right now." "Well, okay dear,just hurry. I don't want to be late."

Kagome walked over to her dresser and opened the drawers. She started digging through the drawers until she found something she liked. She took the clothes to the bathroom and set them down on the counter. She turned on the shower,sripped of her clothes, and got in. She let the steaming hot water hit her back and she relaxed. She grabbed the shampoo and started to message it against her scalp and hair.

'Rrrrrrrrrrrrr,dammit. I hate cruise ships. last time I fell in and almost drowned' She thought.

FLASHBACK

It was a perfectly sunny day. The sun was shinning so bright it was starting to seep through the curtains of little kagome's window. She got up from behind her book to open the curtains. Once she did, she saw her father putting big, fat suit cases in the back of there car. She looked on in wonder as her father lifted the last heavy suit case into the car and started walking back towards the house.

She started walking away from the window and made a run for the stairs. She saw her father enter the house as she reached the top of the stairs. "Come on down and make sandwiches with me Kagome" "Ok" she happily accepted.

She came down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw her father getting the bread from the bread box. "I'll get the turkey and cheese and stuff." She opened the refrigerater and pulled out the meat and cheese and put it on the table. She then pulled the miracle whip from out of the side panels of the fridge.

She tried to open the packeges as best she could but couldn't. She resorted to her teeth to open it. "Here let me help you" "Ummmmmm, ok." she then handed him the packages with little teeth marks in them.

"Dad? Do you think we"ll see mermaids?" she said, unsure of herself. Her father loked up from putting meat and cheese on the pieces of bread. He chuckled lightly to himself. "Maybe if we get lucky." She looked up and smiled. "Only if you don't scare them away." she said "Why would you think I would scare them?" "Because your _really_ scarey." With this he grabbed the sandwiches, put them in a bag, and chased her out the door.

She screamed with excitement as her father picked her up and started tickleing her. "Ok you two, break it up. We got to get this show on the road." Kagomes mother said. They both looked at her and did as told. "Awwwww, mom you always ruin the fun." "Alright then I guess you don't want to go" "I never said that!" Kagome yelled. "Ok then, in the car." Kagome did as told and got in the car. Not long after, her mother and father was in the car with her.

"Okay here we go" her father said as he put the key in the ignition and started the car. They pulled out of the drive way and was on the road in no time.

After about an hour of just looking at the scenery Kagome yawned. "Are we there yet? I'm bored." "We still got another hour. You should've brought some toys with you like I told you to." She gave a bored kind of yawn and her eyes started getting heavy. 'No'she thought' I have waited too long for this trip I am not going to fall asleep.' Her eyes shuttered open and close until finally they gave way.

When she finally awoke she was in a bed and she could hear her father snoring in the bed next to hers.' Where am I' she thought, then it hit her 'I must be on the boat' she yelled with glee. She pulled back the covers and got up and walked around. She looked at her mother and fathers sleeping faces.'They'll never know I left the room'. When her mother said she didn't bring anything she was wrong. She pulled a small pocket sized flashlight from her pocket.

She had planned to search the ship at night from the beginning.

She turned on her flashlight and started for the door as quite as she could. On her way there she hit a suit case and stubbed her toe. She did a pain filled yell and hurridly looked back at her parents. They where still sleeping peacefully, and her father still snoring.

She opened the door and walked out into the hall. She wandered down the hall until she came to a door that said 'EXIT'. Kagome opened the door and imediatly got a blast of cool, night air. She walked out the door and quietly shut it. "Who are the idiots that patrol this ship at night." She came to the side of the boat and looked out across the sea, or as much as she could see considering it was so dark.

She looked left to right for something interesting to look at before she had to go back inside. Kagome caught sight of a window and leaned over the side to try and look into it. 'Oh, no. I'm sliping'. She slowly fell over the side and like a blink of and eye she was out of sight. Her father came out not long later and jumped into the water after her. The captain rushed out after being awakened by splashing water and saved them both.

END FLASHBACK

"Kagome, KAGOME. Hurry up. I have to use the bathroom." Souta yelled from behind the door. "All right I'm coming." She grabbed a towl and dried herself off. She then put on her clothes which consisted of dark blue jeans, A light blue t-shirt, and little toe socks with crabs on them.

As soon as she exited the bathroom her brother almost knocked her down as he ran into the bathroom. Kagome down the railing to her stairs and went into the kitchen. "Kagome what took you so long in the bathroom? Eat breakfast then we've got to go." Her mother sat her down at the table. "Mom I'm really not hungrey! You know I don't like ships, not after I fell in the water that one time. Can't I go stay with Yumi? Her mom already said I could stay with her." Kagome was right, Yumi's mother even called saying it was okay if kagome stayed with them. "Kagome, we have discussed this. Your grandfather does not have much time left to spend with us and he wants to go on a cruise. _And, _he wants_ all_ of us to go. Besides, I've already taken time off of wok to go."

"But mom............

"No"

"_PLEASE_"

"No"

"Why"

"Kagome, one more time and I will _force _you on the deck. You can stay in your room if you hate ships so much. Now, we already got everything in the car, all we have to do now is get in the car and go." Kagome trugded to her room to get her cellphone so on the way there she could call her friends since she woulden't see them in a while. As soon as she came back downstairs she heard the car horn outside telling her to come on.

She got in the backseat of the car and buckled her seat belt."Okay, here we go." Her mother called from the drivers seat. This was going to be a long drive......................

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

So how was it????? It was horrible wasn't it!!!Falls to the floor crying Okay........ on with the show!!!


	2. On a Little Boat Ride

Okaieee dokie, my second chapter..........and hopefully if I'm not to lazy I'll make more.

Oh, and,......... I don't own inuyasha!Or anyone else for that matter.

Chapter 2: On a Little Boat Ride

The ride there was pretty much boring. No sites to see, no fights along the way, no one got car sick. Pretty boring if you ask me.

"Mom, are we there yet"

"No where not Souta, that is the millionth time you said that. We'll get there when we get there"Souta had said that all through the car ride so every one was pretty fed up with it. The only time he didn't complain was when he was stuffing his face with food or at a rest stop, but as soon as they got in the car he started right back up again.

Kagome already missed her friends and they've only been gone for about three hours.

' Hmmmm, I wonder what Yumi is up to?' She got out her cellphone and called her friend Yumi on speed dial 3. The phone rang until a female voice picked up the phone.

"Moshi,Moshi"

"Ummmm, hey Yumi it's Kagome."

"Oh hi Kagome, How are you? Are you there already, it's only been three hours you said it would take about four hours. It would take even longer if your mom decided to take one of her 'short cuts'."

"Yeah I know, and were not there yet I just called out of boredom. Did I tell you how boring this trip is already?"

"Well you just did. Anyways did you see anything interesting on your way there, say a cute boy?!!!"

"Yumi."

"Yeah?"

"Did you know you were boy crazy."

"Acttually someone did tell me that. Why?"

"Oh nevermind, anyway I got to go. I shouldn't waste my minutes on long distance phone calls."

"Alright, but just remember you called me, anyways see ya."

"Bye"

As she hung up her phone a strong smell of salt filled her nose.'Ugh, we must be getting close' She looked out her side window and for the first time noticed the sea.She watched as each wave after another came and hit the shore with enough force to knock a full grown man on his rump.'beautiful, just beautiful'

She looked over at her brother and noticed that he was asleep. "Hey twerp, get up. Were practically threre." She shook his shoulder until he decided to open his eyes. He looked up at her confusedly and then he caught up with what she said. "Oh wow the ocean!!!" He yelled ecitedly as he sat up quikly and looked out the window.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his child like ways then remembered she had down the exact same thing when she had first seen the ocean.

She sat back and continued looking at the ocean. She felt disgusted that she was even around the ocean.The _Pacific _ocean. Not that it made a differenc to Kagome. She hated all oceans. "I hate you!!" She said to the ocean but of course she really only said it to herself considering the ocean couldn't hear.

"Okay everyone, were hear." her mother said excitedly. Kagome transfixed herself from the ocean she had been staring at to the large ship infront of her.

It was **HUGE.** She could have fit over thirty thousand cars on the first two levels. It had two baby blue strips along the sides. One on the bottom the other on the top. It also had banners on the side of it. How they got so many banners on there was a mystery to her. She could see lights all up the smoke stack but it was only about 2:00 so they wouldn't turn them on until later. On the side in big, blue letters it said _' Koori Breaker'._ (In case you didn't know, koori means ice.)

Her mother pulled up to the drive in to get on the boat and a young man with blond hair stopped them from going on.His name tag said _Hojo_.

"Okay, may I see your ticket please?" Kagome's mother gave Hojo the ticket. "Alright your all set to go. Have a nice cruise." He looked back at Kagome and gave her a wink. Kagome just smiled weakly at him.

Her mother drove on to the boat and parked where the employee told her to. Hre mother popped the trunk of the car and got out. "Kagome could you help me get these bags out of the car please?" Kagome slowly got out of the car and looked at her surroundings. The only thing visible was the other cars and the walls which were a dull grey.

Kagome made her way to the back of the car and grabbed two of the suitcase's. Her mother took the lead to the room once she got her arms full of bags.

Her mother lead her and her brother through a maze of hallways and passage ways as soon as they got out of the ships parking lot.'You could get lost' she thought as she looked at all of the hallways leading to different rooms and staircases.

Kagome was too busy looking at the hallways to notice her mother had stopped in front of a door. Kagome ran into her mother which made her drop all of her bags. "Sorry mom." Her mother did not say anything and instead, opened the door to their room.

'The room was not that bad looking for a ship' thought Kagome as she explored the room. There were two beds with an oak desk right in the middle. Lamps were on either side of the beds. The carpet was some what of a green color. You could call it teal. The windows to the ocean were covered by drapes the same color as the carpet.

"Alright, Souta, why don't you take grandpa up to the deck and show him around, you know, explore, but do NOT get into trouble." Kagome's mother said in a command more than a question. "Oh alright." Souta and her grandfather left the room and headed towards the nearest staircase they saw on there way to the room. That left just Kagome and her mother.

"Well Kagome, I'm going to the spa ummmmmmm, to see if ummmmmm they need any........volunteers! Yah. Thats it. Volunteers. Ummmmm Bye." Kagome's mother hurridly opened the door and left as soon as she heard the door shut.

"My mother is such a horrible lier. sigh So what to do now" She said to herself considering she was the only one there. "Well I guess I could go to the deck I mean there was a rail and everything There was one on the last ship you went on too and you still fell in!! Hmmmm I could always flip a coin."

She grabbed a penny from her pocket and put it in the palm of her hand. (Yes I know the coins in Japan are not called Pennys but just deal with it. I'm not wasteing my intrnet minutes looking it up!!!) She flipped it in the air and caught it in her hand. 'Alright, heads I go and tails I stay.' She slowly opened her hand and saw that she was holding it.....................

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ooooooooooooooooo, Cliffy. You know I would of told you what she got but I'm not in the mood!!! Hides from angry readers who look like they want to hurt me

Waaaaaaait a second...............I have people reading this story?

Wakes up at her desk Only a dream............ sigh


	3. May the Gods Have Mercy

Alrighty, my third chapter!!! I'M SO PROUD OF MY SELF!! crys tears of joy

Oh and........................I don't own Inuyasha!!

And just so you know...........................My Butt is KILLING me!!!!!!! It hurts so much! I think I need some aspirin.

Chapter 3: May the gods have mercy

Last time:

'Alright, heads I go tails I stay' Kagome flipped the coin in her hand and looked at it. It was ......... (Oh by the way I won't always show what happened last time, just on cliffys)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked at the coin in her hand it was heads up. That mean't she was to go up through the hallways, up the stairs, and on to the deck. 'I can do that right? Of course I can, two years of swimming lessons and three years of self defense training. What better way to put them to use.'

She went to the door and slowley opened it and peeked her head out to make sure no one was there. As soon as she made sure it was safe she walked out of the room and shut the door so quietly a mouse wouldn't of heard it. (made no sense, true, but I am a little insane in the head!! )

She walked down the hall and came to the staircase at the end. You can always turn back a little voice in her head said. 'No, I will not quit now!!' she screamed in her head. She walked up the stairs and met a door that said 'EXIT'.She suddered. 'Just like on that last boat. Why can't they put a sign like 'Go out this door to reach the deck' or something like that.'

As she was thinking this she did not realize that she had already walked out the door and was standing on the deck. Her breath caught in her throat. There in front of her was a huge pool and people swimming in it too. 'Water' ran through her head as she slowly backed up and was about to run inside the door when she bumped into someone that was about to go inside.

She was so afraid at seeing the water she thought whoever this was, was going to throw her in so she did the only thing she could...............................she turned around and kicked him in the shin. (I bet you thought I was going to say scream!!??!!)

"Owwwwww dammit. You got a strong kick, but why did you do it." said a man who was down on the floor rubbing his chin. Kagome looked down and saw him. He was gorgeous. He had long silver hair, beautiful amber eyes and some of the cutest dog ears in the world. "Oh my god I am so sorry. You scared me and I thought you were going to throw me in the water. I am so sorry." She leaned down on hands and knees to see if he was alright.

"I take it your afraid of water." He looked at who had just kicked his ass and it was his turn to drool. 'She's beautiful' was going through his mind. He looked at her worried eyes and smirked. "You know you don't have to be so worried, I am a hanyou."

"Oh excuse me for being worried about you. Next time I'll remember to laugh." She said smugly right back at him. He just smirked at her. 'I think I will enjoy this boat trip.' He finaly got up off of the floor and helped her up. "So seeing as though your not especially fond of the sea I'm guessing you were forced to come?"

"Wow, doggy's smarter than he looks." Inuyasha just glared at her and she glared back." What got up your underwear." He asked. He thought that she was going to explode and kick him again but what he didn't expect was that she smiled. She leaned up to him and put her arms around his waist. He blushed bright red as she moved her hands slowly up his waist to his neck. She could feel his growing arousal and smirked. She leaned his head forward and kissed him.

He was so shocked he didn't pull away and just let her. As she pulled away she grinned and then next thing he new there was a new weight added to his neck. "What the hell........" He looked down and saw a purple necklace with little teeth on it. " He looked at Kagome with a confused look. He smirked. "Look, I know I'm hot and everything but you don't need to start kissing me and showering me with gifts."

"If you think thats a gift you really need to get out more." She said as two teenagers walked by and snickered at him. He looked back at Kagome and his anger got the better of him.

"ALRIGHT BITCH WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!"

"You don't need to yell I mean I can hear better than an average human."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one I'm a full blooded miko and second, I could of heard you just fine if you didn't yell!"

"You really are a bitch you know that?"

"Osawari"

As soon as she said that he went face first into the ground.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was the necklace I put on you!! All I have to say is 'it' and you'll go face face first into the ground. The necklace is the thing that pulls you down because I put a spell on it,oh, and before I forget I am the only one able to take it off." He just stared at her while he digested this. It hit him full on.

"SO YOU MEAN I'LL BE STUCK LIKE THIS UNTIL I GET ON YOUR GOOD SIDE!!???!"

"Yep, so you better get used to it." He of course just glared at her. "Well this has been fun and all but I have to go before I get seasick." She said as she turned around and walked back into the cabin. "This means war." He said and walked off.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It wasn't that bad was it?? Well review and tell me.

.......................................Of course if it's that bad don't review at all!!!!


End file.
